Reuni Mantan
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Kaga itu semasa sekolah akhir, orangnya sangat populer. Mengalahkan kepopuleran kapten dari club Diving yang perfect body di seluruh Akademi. Terus pas diajak reunian di enam belas tahun kemudian, masa sekarang, nasibnya bakalan bagaimana 'ya?
1. Mocachino

_**.  
**_

Present

 **AKKG Fiction**

.

Disclaimer

Chara : Kadokawa Games

Story : Spica Zoe

.

 **"Jangan berlari dipikiranku, berdiamlah dihatiku."**

 **Kaga**

* * *

 **Mocachino**

Kaga kembali mengecap manis rasa Mocachino yang tersisa dari pinggiran bibir gelasnya. Ketukan lembut di permukaan meja terasa menjadi nada paling tentram di malamnya yang hampir larut ini.

Gelap langit membisikan padanya salam rindu dari perasaan orang-orang yang sedang bercumbu di tempat yang tak terlihat.

Dari orang-orang yang tak ia kenal.

Malam ini bukan malam miliknya saja.

Malam ini adalah malam milik bersama dari semua manusia yang waras oleh rasa, terwujud oleh bahagia dan sedih yang membekukan paras.

Malam ini adalah milik mereka yang ingin larut dalam gelap. Bercampur dalam hening dan membiarkan rasa dan sentuhan yang menguasai semesta.

Malam ini memang benar bukan malam milik Kaga saja.

.

"Hei, Ashigara-san. Anakmu menangis."

Kaga kembali mengecap.

"Aku salut melihatmu, diusia kita yang masih muda, kau sudah punya empat orang anak."

Kaga kembali meletakan cangkir Mocachinonya di atas meja.

"Entah. Padahal kita masing-masing hanya memiliki satu atau dua orang anak saja."

Kaga menjilat bibirnya. Merasakan rasa yang tertinggal di sana.

"Benar. Bahkan Kaga pun belum menikah."

Dan setelah rasa itu memberi arti bagi indera perasanya, kemudian indra pendengarnya mendengar semua tertawa orang.

.

Kaga melesatkan pandangan ke semua wajah orang-orang yang berkumpul di sana. Pertemuan kembali yang orang-orang sebut reuni para alumni Kancore Academy tempat dimana mereka menyelesaikan pendidikan akhir di masa sekolah.

Enam belas tahun lalu, mereka semuanya berada di dalam satu kelas yang sama. Menelisik satu persatu wajah, keseluruhan dari sembilan belas orang yang hadir adalah orang yang Kaga ketahui sebagai rekan-rekannya dalam menyumbangkan kenangan indah masa sekolah.

Namun siapa yang menduga, jika diantara mereka semua, cuma Kaga saja yang belum menikah.

"Bahkan aku sudah dua kali menikah!" tuding Ashigara sambil menepuk pundak Kaga.

Sakit.

Kaga memijat punggungnya yang baru dipukul Ashigara. Bekas fisik memang tidak ada, tapi bekas yang merusak mental Kaga dalam beberapa detik dengan diakhiri ledek tawa semua orang di sana sudah cukup membuatnya merasa terhina.

Pada saat menerima ajakan Takao untuk menghadiri acara reuni, Kaga pikir yang akan ia temui nanti adalah teman-teman yang berpenampilan sama dengan terakhir kali ia lihat dimasa sekolah. Memang sih, ada beberapa orang diantara mereka yang bahkan masih berhubungan baik dengannya setelah masa sekolah berakhir. Tapi masalahnya bukan terletak di mereka. Masalahnya terletak pada ketidakdugaan Kaga untuk mereka yang pada akhirnya baru ia temui enam belas tahun kemudian. Sekarang. Salah satunya ibu beranak empat, Ashigara.

"Padahal sekarang kau itu sudah mapan, Kaga. Mau tunggu apa lagi?" Haruna, yang baru saja menikah dua bulan lalu menatap Kaga dengan pertanyaan paling sulit bahkan mungkin tak memiliki jawaban. Kaga dan Haruna berada di satu kampus yang sama saat mengemban masa kuliah. Hanya saja mereka tidak berada di fakultas yang sama. Hubungannya dengan Haruna tidaklah buruk. Mereka bahkan saling menyapa empat bulan sebelum Haruna memutuskan untuk menikah. Meskipun Kaga tidak datang untuk memberi selamat.

.

Hilir-mudik langkah kaki batita dan balita mengisi pendengaran Kaga selain pertanyaan, nyinyiran dan ledekan tawa teman-temannya.

Dari pandangan matanya, ia hanya mendapati wajah ibu-ibu muda itu tertawa, berbicara antusias meski sambil sesekali menyelidik keberadaan anaknya yang lagi lasak-lasaknya.

Seperti Yamato yang sedang terlihat menyuapi anak laki-lakinya sambil sesekali menimpali rumor dewasa yang Kongou berikan. Sedang Kongou, anak satu-satunya sudah berusia tujuh tahun, menjadi anak tertua yang berada di sana. Bertindak sebagai seorang senior yang menjaga juniornya.

Sebenarnya Kaga tidak bisa menyukuri keadaan ini. Malamnya yang biasa tenang penuh dengan ide-ide yang terlintas, kini berubah menjadi semesta yang dilebur badai. Suara tawa ibu-ibu muda itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya pusing. Apalagi teriakan anak-anak yang berlarian satu sama lain. Terkadang ibu (teman-teman-Kaga) mereka meneriaki nama anaknya untuk tidak terlalu jahil dan jaga sikap. Belum lagi, sejak tadi Kaga harus pura-pura menikmati segelas Mocachinonya karena ada saja batita yang sengaja diletakan orang tua mereka di atas meja untuk alasan lebih mudah di jaga, padahal sesekali Kaga harus khawatir karena takut batita itu mengamuki gelasnya.

Ah, Kaga ingin pulang saja. Tapi dua kali dia pamit pulang, Ashigara dan Mutsu tidak mengijinkannya. Masuk akal memang, karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Disamping semuanya sudah punya kehidupan sendiri-sendiri. Mengurus anak dan suami. Ada juga yang meskipun sudah menjadi istri dan seorang ibu, mereka pun masih tetap menjalani hidup sebagai wanita karier. Mungkin setelah menimbang, kali saja hanya Kaga yang memiliki waktu paling senggang diantara mereka.

Waktu yang berjalan hanya miliknya seorang. Seorang lajang tiga puluh empat tahun yang melebihi batas mapan.

Kaga mendesah.

Kaga berusaha mengecap segelas Mocachinonya kembali. Difokuskannya waktu dan keheningan yang tak akan ada malam ini-ditempat ini, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Jeritan anak-anak yang saling tangkap dan kejar-kejaran, teriakan ibu pada anaknya untuk menghalau keributan. Segalanya ikut menambah badai dalam hidup Kaga malam ini.

"Nee-chan, tangkap aku!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menangkapmu."

Kaga berusaha untuk tidak mendengar.

"Kaa-san. Aku mau pulang."

"Bentar lagi sayang, tidur saja di meja, ibu akan menjagamu."

Kaga mengerat jemari di gelasnya. Suara yang satu saja masih belum selesai ia tepis. Kini tambah lagi suara rengekan anak yang minta pulang.

Ribut sekali malam ini. Kapan deritanya akan berakhir-

"Aduuuh!"

Kaga merintih sakit ketika mendapati seorang bocah perempuan menabrak dirinya yang baru saja berharap sebuah kedamaian mencabut nyawanya. Semua mata menatap sang bocah yang jatuh tersungkur karena benturan pada kursi Kaga. Sebenarnya Kaga juga merasa sakit. Tapi sepertinya bocah itu terlihat tidak apa-apa.

"Aduh baa-san. Maaf menabrak." Ucapnya yang langsung bangkit. Kaga menyembunyikan denyutan perih di kaki kanannya. Ia merasa khawatir apa benturan tadi sempat melukai tubuh bocah ini?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaga yang berharap mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan. Biar bagaimana pun benturan itu terlihat sangat keras.

Beberapa anak yang seumuran menghentikan aksi kejar-tangkapnya, kini mereka malah memandangi salah satu teman mereka yang sedang diintrograsi teman ibu mereka. Sedang Ashigara yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung tersenyum dengan cengiran.

"Ih Kaga, kau sudah seperti seorang ibu sungguhan." Tawanya meledak. Fusou yang berada paling dekat dengan Ashigara menambahi. "Cepat menikah 'lah. Ingat umur." Serunya yang dibalut tawa yang lain.

Dan seketika khawatir di wajah Kaga berubah menjadi masam.

Kaga meniadakan pikiran dari ledekan Ashigara dan kawan-kawan. Ingin hati mengabaikan seorang bocah perempuan ini, namun apa daya, Kaga jadi tidak tega. Apalagi ketika bocah perempuan itu kini menarik ujung lengan bajunya dan memasang tampang yang membuat Kaga terpaksa bertanya kenapa.

"Aku ingin pipis."

Kaga menarik wajahnya dengan tampilan berkerut kening. Ingin pipis? Ibumu mana? Kenapa bilang ke aku? Bisik Kaga dalam hati.

Kaga tidak pernah berurusan dengan anak kecil apalagi anak perempuan. Seumur-umur ia hanya lebih sering berurusan dengan gadis-gadis dan wanita seksi yang terang-terangan mengaku cinta padanya.

"Terus?" Tanya Kaga yang tidak bisa membedakan bagaimana caranya bersikap pada anak-anak.

"Ya antar aku dong." Seru bocah perempuan itu tidak kalah sengit.

Kaga mengangah tak percaya. Kok jadi dia yang ngatur? Kesal Kaga di dalam jiwa.

"Ibumu mana? Sana temui ibumu. Jangan rusak malam berhargaku." Kaga memberi jedah sesaat, malam berharganya bahkan tidak pernah tercipta malam ini. Kericuhan dari cekikikan teman-temannya membuatnya sudah melempar angan malam berharga ke dasar jurang.

Bocah perempuan itu sepertinya tidak ingin menyerah. Pas ketika Kaga mengabaikannya dan ingin mengecap kembali sisa-sisa Mochachinonya yang rasanya tak habis-habis sedari tadi, Kaga merasakan tarikan dari celana yang ia kenakan. Kaga mendecih kesal. Diletaknya cangkir mahal punya restaurant itu di atas meja sampai menimbulkan suara yang membuat Atago jadi menoleh melihat dua perempuan beda usia yang saling adu tatap.

"Ibu sedang nenenin dedek. Baa-san kan sedang tidak ada kerjaan, temani aku pipis lah." Paksa bocah perempuan itu tak peduli jika Kaga sudah sangat kesal.

"Kau-"

"Apa kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri?" Atago menyentuh bahu Kaga sebelum Kaga mengumpat hal-hal senonoh di depan balita. Atago juga punya anak yang seusia bocah ini, meski ia tidak membawanya dalam pertemuan ini. Jadi, alangkah tak ingin ia melihat Kaga mengumpat hal-hal yang tidak baik di depan anak-anak.

Dan mendapati sikap Atago, Kaga merasa terselamatkan.

"Bisa. Tapi ibu bilang enggak boleh pergi tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa." Balas sang bocah yang disambut rasa kagum oleh Atago. Pintar sekali. Meski pada saat itu, Atago melihat reaksi Kaga yang menolak untuk peduli.

"Bukankah menurutmu dia anak yang pintar, Kaga-san?" seru Atago sambil menepuk paha Kaga, minta perhatian. Kaga mengelah napas jengkel. Diliriknya bocah kecil itu. Tidak bisa ia sangsikan bahwa isi kepala bocah ini memang encer. Apalagi ketika membalas semua ucapan Kaga secara terang-terangan.

"Kalau anak yang pintar, pipis sendiri saja." Lagi, Kaga menolak untuk peduli.

Atago tersenyum.

"Temanilah. Ibunya sedang mengasuh adiknya. Kau harusnya lebih peduli sedikit. Kelak jika kau memiliki anak dan-"

"Oke. Ayo." Kaga langsung bangkit sebelum Atago menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia cukup tahu akan dibawa kemana hal-hal yang ingin atau telah Atago ucapkan. Hal-hal yang bisa menambah sakit kepalanya.

Diraihnya tangan sang bocah, dan mereka berjalan bergandengan. Sedang Atago hanya bisa tersenyum mengiringi kepergian mereka yang semakin menjauh.

Kaga memandangi beberapa sudut yang tampak dalam matanya. Lorong menuju toilet tidak terlalu jauh dari lantai tempat mereka berkumpul. Harusnya sedari tadi saja Kaga menemani bocah ini. dan ketika Kaga menoleh memandang bocah yang menggandeng tangannya, kebetulan saja bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya dan ikut membalas tatapan Kaga. Ia tersenyum.

Membuat Kaga kesal.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?" Tanya Kaga yang merasa dikalahkan.

"Baa-san temannya mama 'kan? Kok sendiri? Jomblo ya?"

.

.

* * *

Cerita Penulis : Delusiinnya ini pas lagi ngendarain motor di perjalanan pulang kerja. Dan asli, saya senyum-senyum sendiri sambil berdelusi. Dan kepaksa dijadiin fiksi.

Akaga, untuk selamanya~


	2. Perpustakaan

_.  
_

Present

 **AKKG Fiction**

.

Disclaimer

Chara : Kadokawa Games

Story : Spica Zoe

.

 **"Jika tak sanggup jatuh cinta, jangan banyak bicara."**

 **Akagi**

* * *

 **Perpustakaan**

"Mamaaaa!"

Genggaman dari tangannya terlepas. Bocah perempuan itu langsung berlarian meninggalkannya. Melangkah menuju ke seorang wanita yang tengah duduk sambil berusaha menina-bobokan seorang batita dalam dekapannya. Apakah itu Ibunya? Dasar orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab. Bisa-bisanya ia membiarkan anaknya berkeliaran seperti itu tanpa pengawasan.

Kaga tahu jika rumor mengatakan bahwa anak-anak pasti akan selalu ditemani oleh Malaikat penjaga yang senantiasa menjaga mereka dari marabahaya. Tapi bukan begini juga 'kan harusnya?

Kaga menyimpan desisan kesalnya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal ketika tahu-tahu ia sudah mendapati kursinya diduduki oleh seorang bocah lainnya. Dan Mochacinonya? Kaga meraih cangkirnya yang telah kosong sambil melirik ganas wajah seorang bocah laki-laki yang duduk dikursinya. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan minumanku? HAH! Ingin rasanya Kaga meneriakinya begitu sebelum Koungo menatapnya dengan senyuman-sialan.

"Tadi minumanmu tersenggol dan tertumpah." Seru Atago yang berusaha menangkap rasa tak senang Kaga-yang siapa saja pun bisa merasakannya. Kaga membuang napasnya konyol. Ia benar-benar ingin menghilang dari kerumunan Ibu-Ibu muda ini.

Andai saja ia punya alasan untuk berlalu dari sana.

Ia akan lakukan apapun.

Kaga masih ingin meraih kursi lain yang masih kosong. Ah sudahlah, tidak perlu terlalu pusing. Sebentar lagi malam ini akan berlalu. Dan Kaga hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi. Didudukannya dirinya disudut yang berbeda dari tempat duduk sebelumnya, tanpa Mochachino sipengalih perhatiannya. Karena untuk hal yang tidak ia mengerti, tiba-tiba saja pandangnya sudah tertahan pada seorang wanita yang sejak tadi masih berusaha menenangkan anaknya dalam pelukannya.

Ibu si bocah tukang pipis sialan itu.

"Akagi- _san_ kalau memang anakmu rewel, pulang saja tidak apa. Sejak tadi kuperhatikan kau terlihat sibuk menina-bobokannya. Apa dia sedang tidak enak badan?"

Kaga mengalihkan pandangnya ketika Shoukaku bersuara. Ia tidak sadar jika ia duduk disamping perempuan berambut terang itu.

Ditatapnya wanita yang bernama Akagi itu sejenak. Sejak awal wanita ini memang tak terlalu kelihatan, tadi. Atau apa Kaga tidak menyadari keberadaannya ya? Kaga baru sadar dengan kehadiran Akagi ketika ia baru saja menemani anaknya (bocah sialan) ke kamar kecil.

Akagi?

Kaga berusaha mengingat. Apa ia punya teman yang bernama Akagi ketika sekolah dulu?

"Kau benar. Sejak tiba tadi, kau hanya fokus untuk menenangkannya. Harusnya kau menolak ikut jika anakmu sedang tidak enak badan." Sahut Yamato yang membuatnya kini merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang lain.

Akagi tersenyum tidak enak. Anaknya sebenarnya bukanlah tidak enak badan atau bagaimana. Hanya saja, anak lelakinya tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian. Jadi, sejak tadi ia hanya bersembunyi dibalik dekap Ibunya. Dan menjadi rewel karena merasa terganggu dengan keramaian luar biasa yang sangat jarang ia alami.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Akagi merasa bersalah. Tangannya masih tetap berada di kepala anak lelakinya yang memang sejak tadi menempel didedakapannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dan merengek kecil karena ketidaknyamanannya.

"Tidak apa. Apa suamimu akan menjemput?" tanya Shoukaku lagi untuk memastikan. Apa mungkin Akagi memang sejak tadi pun sedang menunggu suaminya menjemput?

"Tidak. Aku akan naik taksi nanti. Suamiku sedang bertugas di luar, tahun ini." Ucap Akagi sambil berusaha merapikan barang bawaannya yang terasa begitu merepotkan, dibenak Kaga. Bagaimana caranya ia pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu. Belum lagi anak perempuannya yang terlalu _overactive_. Sedang anak laki-lakinya, selalu menempel didada ibunya tanpa memberi ruang bagi wanita itu untuk leluasa bergerak.

Haruna bangkit berdiri membantu Akagi yang tampak kesusahan mengemas barang bawaannya. Belum lagi bibirnya-Akagi sambil berucap memanggil anak sulungnya yang masih berlarian kesana-kemari.

"Kau yakin bisa sendiri? Handa- _chan_ sangat aktif sampai kau sendiri terlihat kewalahan menangani mereka berdua." Ucap Haruna, selesai merapikan. Diliriknya Handa, putri Akagi yang masih tak menuruti panggilan Ibunya.

"Aku bisa. Tidak terlalu buruk untuk melakukannya sendirian. Maaf karena aku mengganggu malam berharga ini dengan keegoisanku." Ucap Akagi tidak ingin. Tapi mau bagaimanapun ia tidak punya pilihan. Diraihnya tas jinjing miliknya. Dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan lainnya masih berusaha keras menjaga anak bungsunya dalam dekapan.

.

Melihat itu, Kaga merasa kesal dalam hatinya. Pilihan untuk menjadi seorang Ibu memang bukan hal yang mudah. Untung saja ia bukan tipe wanita yang ingin berumah tangga. Bisa gila ia jika memikirkan bagaimana harus pergi kemana-mana dengan membawa anak ikut serta.

"Mama, kita mau pulang?" tanya Handa yang tangannya sudah diraih oleh Ibunya. Akagi tersenyum berharap Handa mengerti maksudnya. "Yaaaahhh. Handa masih ingin main, Ma." Rengek Handa tidak suka. Akagi meraih puncak kepala putri sulungnya dan tersenyum sekali lagi. Kaga yang sejak tadi memandangi mereka, sedang menebak-nebak dalam hati. Masih bisa tersenyum didalam keadaan seperti ini? Benar-benar perempuan hebat.

"Akagi memang ibu yang baik ya." Ucap Shoukaku pelan, bebisik sendirian. Membuat Kaga mendengarkan apa yang baru saja ia bicarakan. "Membesarkan anaknya sendirian sepanjang hari. Juga, Handa yang begitu aktif. Benar-benar butuh kerja keras." Lanjutnya yang kini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kaga. Yang ditatap mengerutkan keningnya dan membalas tatapan yang kini telah menuntutnya untuk merespon. Tapi, sebelum itu, ia benar-benar tidak ingat apa pernah memiliki teman bernama Akagi. Dan parasnya yang sangat asing membuat Kaga tak mampu mengeluarkan ingatan itu dari kepalanya.

"Apa aku mengenal wanita itu? Yang benama Akagi?" tanya Kaga agak bimbang pada Shoukaku. Mendengar pertanyaan Kaga, Koungo tersentak dan kini menatapnya tak percaya. Rupanya ia bisa mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Kau tidak ingat Akagi? Sumpah?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

Kaga membatin. Diliriknya lagi wujud Akagi yang sudah berlalu dari pandangan mereka. Yang perlahan mulai menghilang. Hingga satu persatu perhatian teman-temannya kini beralih untuknya. Apalagi setelah Koungou bertanya seperti itu padanya.

Kaga memang merasa tak pernah punya ingatan yang berhubungan dengan Ibu muda tadi. Rasanya ia tidak pernah punya teman yang rupanya secantik-

"Akagi loh, Kaga- _san_. Akagi. Kau benar-benar tidak ingat dengannya?" tanya Ashigara yang mulai ikut-ikutan berekspresi seperti Koungo.

Tiba-tiba saja, detik itu juga, ada satu wajah yang kini tengah terlintas di benak Kaga. Sosok yang dulu pernah sangat dibencinya. Semua orang tahu bahwa Kaga selalu saja mengintimidasi sosok itu secara terang-terangan.

Gadis berkepang dua dan berkacamata-

"Akagi yang dulu selalu kau jahili." Sebut Nagato menambahkan.

.

Kaga tiba-tiba terdiam. Gadis yang dulu ia jahili? Apa ia pernah menjadi sosok sekejam itu pada murid lain? Memang sih, Kaga dulunya adalah murid paling populer di Sekolahan. Menyandang sebagai kapten dari club Voli yang mahir bernyanyi dan bermain musik sampai ia juga menjadi Vokalis di Band sekolahannya yang membuat ia semakin digilai siswi lainnya.

Kaga sedikit bangga pada prestasinya jaman sekolah dulu. Ia juga terkadang suka memamerkan kenangan indah itu pada rekan-rekannya hingga membuatnya sedikit besar kepala.

Tapi, tentang perundungan? Kaga tidak pernah ingat bahwa dulu ia pernah melakukannya. Yang benar saja. Ia tidak pernah menjadi orang serendah itu 'kan?

"Jangan pura-pura lupa akan keburukanmu jaman dulu, Kaga." Kesal Ashigara yang melihat ekspresi –aku tak tahu apapun- yang terpampang jelas di wajah Kaga.

Kaga tidak terima dengan tuduhan tak berdasar dari Ashigara. Ia benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun tentang dirinya dan masalah perundungan atau apapun itu. Kenapa seolah-olah ia harus mengakui apa yang tidak pernah dilakukannya? Apalagi hal yang tidak keren sama sekali.

"Dan bisakah kalian berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" kesal Kaga yang melihat ekspresi semua teman lamanya begitu mencekam memandangnya.

Yamato dan Nagato langsung mendesah dengan napas berat ketika Kaga terlihat menolak apapun tentang kenyataan masa lalunya dulu. Padahal, satu sekolah pun mungkin masih mengingat bagaimana kelakuan Kaga yang dulu sangat terang-terangan menjahili Akagi hanya karena-

"Lalu apa kau ingat dengan siswi berkacamata yang pernah menjadi Bendahara Dewan Siswa pada tahun kedua kita di sekolah?" kali ini Mutsu yang bersuara. Diiringi dengan tatapan lainnya. Mereka benar-benar penasaran akan ingatan tua Kaga. Padahal itu adalah momen paling berkesan pada semua siswi di tahun-tahun mereka bersekolah dulu.

"Gadis berkepang dua yang tidak sengaja mengabaikanmu pada saat kau ingin bertanya di Perpustakaan."

Tidak ada yang menyangka jika ucapan itu mampu melesat jauh bagai sengatan listrik disetiap oksigen yang mengisi ruang-ruang pikiran Kaga saat itu juga. "Sampai kau merasa kepopuleranmu diinjak-injak oleh seorang kutu buku-"

"Gadis berkacamata yang culun itu?!" bagai sedang menjawab pertanyaan dalam sebuah kuis berhadiah seharga satu planet

Shoukaku geleng-geleng kepala ditempatnya. Sedang yang lain mulai memandang Kaga kesal. Mereka melonggarkan pengawasan mereka yang tadi seperti ingin menghakimi Kaga saja. Akhirnya Kaga ingat siapa Akagi. Sungguh tidak punya perasaan. Padahal dulu, Akagi lah sosok yang setiap saat diintimidasinya.

"Sudah ingat? Perawan tua." Kesal Fusou yang mendesah sama seperti yang lainnya.

Kaga tidak menyangka.

"Bahkan kalian sampai dianggap pasangan serasi sejak dulu. Kau ingat? Yang satu si gadis populer, yang satu lagi si gadis kutu buku berkacamata yang memakai rok dibawah lutut. Seperti kisah di anime saja." Bisik Ashigara ikut menimpali.

Tidak mungkin, Kaga membenak. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hinaan yang bahkan harus ia tanggung selama tiga tahun dimasa sekolahnya dulu.

.

 _Kaga memasuki sebuah tempat yang bahkan baru ini ia kunjungi. Jujur saja bahwa ia tidak pernah suka jika harus berhubungan dengan tempat yang orang sebut dengan Perpustakaan. Tempat terkutuk yang begitu sunyi. Yang seakan bisa menenggelamkannya. Tempat dimana kepopulerannya tiada arti. Kaga tidak suka pengabaian. Untuk itu ia sangat berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang sangat populer. Menjadi sosok yang selalu mendapat perhatian. Ia ingin selalu diakui. Dan hanya di Perpustakaan lah ia tidak akan mendapatkan riuh-riuh pujian untuknya._

 _Dan benar saja._

 _Langkah pertama membuat napas Kaga merasa sesak saat itu. Keheningan itu seakan mampu menekan dan membebaninya. Tidak ada pandangan mata meski ia berjalan-jalan diantara buku-manusia yang berada di sana. Sebab semua kepala mereka tengah tertunduk untuk menikmati dunia mereka masing-masing. Seperti ada tarian agung atau pemandangan Surga diantara huruf dan kata yang tersusun diatas kertas-kertas dihadapan mereka._

 _Tidak ada sanjungan dan tatapan ketagihan yang ia terima seperti di tempat lain yang bisa dengan percuma ia dapatkan._

 _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kaga punya tugas untuk melakukan sesuatu di dalam perpustakaan ini. Jika tidak bukan untuk tugas yang Nagato berikan padanya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah mau melunturkan harga dirinya untuk hal yang sangat tak menguntungkan ini._

 _Kaga mulai mengendap-endap diantara lorong dengan susunan buku yang berhubungan dengan sejarah dan kebudayaan. Ia harus mendapatkan satu buku dengan pengarang yang Nagato inginkan. Jika tidak, Nagato akan mempersulit ijin mengikuti kegiatan Band yang akan dilakukannya diluar kegiatan Sekolah._

 _Bagi Kaga, kepopuleran adalah hal yang nomor satu._

 _Kaga sudah mencari buku itu di beberapa tempat. Tapi ia tidak menemukan hasil. Fusuo bilang, mungkin ia bisa menemukan buku yang Nagato inginkan di dalam perpustakaan sekolah. Sebab dari yang Fusou tahu, perpustakaan sekolah mereka cukup lengkap untuk mengoleksi beberapa buku langka yang bahkan tidak ada di beberapa perpustakaan kota._

 _"_ Sebab, salah satu pengurus sekolah kita ini adalah seorang keturunan dari pengarang terkenal di zaman dulu." _Kaga teringat akan kalimat teman sekelasnya itu ketika ia berusaha mengarahkan dirinya untuk pergi ke tempat hening ini._

 _Kaga masih bisa melihat sepasang-dua pasang mata yang tahu-tahu tengah memandangnya di sana. Ada raut kagum diantara senyum dan cekikian tertahan mereka kala Kaga yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka, memasang senyum. Tapi, lebih dari itu, tidak ada sambutan khusus untuk sang idola sekolah itu. Sebab ini adalah perpustakaan. Tidak mungkin mereka terpekik senang sambil menyebut namanya dengan indah._

 _Mustahil._

 _Gadis-gadis itu meninggalkan sosok Kaga sebelum hormon mereka bergejolak kesenangan akan adanya dirinya. Mereka tidak mau menanggung resiko tertegur oleh pengawas perpustakaan yang kali ini dijaga oleh siswi yang terkenal cukup menakutkan._

 _Kaga kembali menelusuri satu persatu buku yang tersusun rapi di raknya. Disentuhnya ujung-ujung buku itu dengan jarinya sambil membiarkan langkah kakinya bergerak perlahan. Semua telah ia jelajahi sampai membuang waktu berharganya yang percuma._ "Nagato sialan. Apa mungkin ia sedang mengerjaiku?"

 _._

 _._

 _tbc . .._

* * *

 **NOTE : masih kita lanjutkan.**


End file.
